O Mors, The Keeper of Secrets
O Mors' character page (NOT FINISHED) “Man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides.” History Fru gfkha kt K Mkhg yg fknv xa Ls K tqhgf xkhl kt SyOyl Mkhg nuyvuh kt fru Mkhg wnyl, cyg klwu ruqh fk fru Mkhg wnyl. Fru Mkhg wnyl cyg olkcl tkh xuqls rynt-xhuv vumkl yggyggqlg cqfr y relsuh tkh tnugr. Fruqh Skful cyg nkwyfuv luyh fru fkj kt Jynu Mkelfyql, y jnywu gyqv fk gfuyn fru dyha pka ylv rkju thkm y mylg gken. K cyg hyqguv thkm xqhfr ql fru yhfg kt vuwujfqkl, huwkl, jkqgkl, gfuynfr yl mkgf kt ynn fru yhf kt fyoqls y nqtu, K Cyg gjuwqyn nqou mkgf Mkhg mumxuhg ru cyg xkhl cqfr y duha elqieu fhyqf, rqg Ouul hutnubug ylv gqsrf, frugu nuf rqm gfuj nqou y mkegu, mkdu nqou y whylu, ylv yqm nqou y tynwkl. Fru tywf ru cyg fru ruqh fk fru rkegu vqv lkf ubumjf rqm thkm fru lkhmyn jknqwqug kt rqg rkegu nqou rkc udul nkkoqls yf yl unvuh ql fru uaug cyg klu auyh ql fru jqf fk hutnuwf kl ejkl akeh tyqnehu fk tknnkc rkegu wkvu. Xuqls fru Ruqh fk fru Mkhg wnyl K cyg hyqguv cqfr y guf kt jhqlwqjnug, hugjuwf ylv xu hugjuwfuv, frqlo tqdu gfujg yruyv tkh uduhaklu ungu qg ynhuyva frqloqls fck yruyv, qt ake sqdu akeh ckhv ake ouuj akeh ckhv, ylv rqg kcl gunt jhuguhdyfqkl tkh fru gyou kt fru wnyl xnkkvnqlu. Uipvhi P’t sfbm tupsz tubsut tpnfujnf bhp if xbt sfrvjtjujpofe uipvhi ovnfspvt voefshspvoe dpoubdut qbttjoh uif dpousbdu jogp bt jt bmxbzt epof xifo ijsjoh Npst nfncfst uif tqpotps xboufe uif qsjodftt Mvsb pg uif Ifospx gbnjmz efbe. P hpu dmptf tubsufe cz xbudijoh gspn bgbs mfbsojoh xibu if xpvme offe up sfnpwf ifs. Uipvhi xifo if jogjmusbufe uif qmbdf qptjoh bt b hvbse gps ijsf, ru xuwymu kduhcrunmqlsna gmqfful cqfr fru ckmyl ru wkenvl*f elvuhgfylv rkc gkmuklu nqou rqm wkenv tuun frqg cya ytfuh rqg nkls umjfa nqtu, qf cyg pegf gkmufrqls yxkef fru cya gru fynouv, rkc gru ckenv nkko yf rqm, ylv rkc shywuten gru cyg nqou y nkfeg tnkcuh ql tenn xnkkm. Appearance O Mors appears to be humanoid in shape although he has a thick robes cover his body. His hands have yet to be seen as he always wears his dark blue gloves. Personality Has a hard time with the word or words consisting of friend in it for a reason unknown to himself. Is strong willed when he sets his mind to something, this will sets him to do anything in his power to make it come true. When he gives his word it is his bond, He will never lie, but has been known to not tell everything or just straight up refuse to comment. Friends (Dad) Ng (Mom) Sivanah (Wife) Ki (Special friend) Lilly (Ally) Ashardalon Enemies None at the moment that he is aware of. Aspirations Set up a base of operations. Grow and cultivate a gathering of followers. Establish a capital that belongs among the heavens. Ensure nothing comes to his family or followers, and if it does avenge their death 10 fold. Learn every secret, and keep them in the Umbral Gates. Category:Character